A Demon Between Us
by Leonidas-leo
Summary: After 5 years of our separation, our own dragons take us here. The Spirit World. We need to demonstrate we deserve our lives, destroying our inner demons. AkixYusei, OCxOC. Rated M for: Graphic action and lemons.
1. The Beginning

****Hey everyone! is my first english Fanfiction. Sorry if I have some gramaticals mistakes, I understand English but not THAT much. If I have problems; send me a message or review it! Oh, and thanks for reading I don't think I'll update THAT fast, you know. ****

****Sexy Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, I only own my OC's and plot****

* * *

_**Yusei's POV**_

I can't see anything, all is darkness. I can feel the brise in my face and body... Wait! My body!? Am I naked!? Yes, I'm naked!

What the hell is going on!? It's been like 5 years since that time when we all get away from us and follow our dreams, but tonight I just fell asleep and now I'm here. Maybe all is just a dream.

"Okay Yusei, calm down. All is a dream, a very bad dream" That's the only words that I said before starting walking. The floor was dirty, it had a lot of tiny stones and some plants. I heard something and stop walking: Someone was walking as well, that person was in front of me. The person just bumped with me, I could feel something strange; that person was naked and have breasts! That person was a girl!

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you, in fact, I can't see anything!" I said to her, waiting a reply.

"I-I can't see anything too, my eyes are covered and I can't move my hands" She replied.

"Hey, who's that guy?! He maybe is the guy who put us in this situation!" Another voice said, it was a man.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm in that situation too; naked, eyes covered and impossibility of move my hands" That's my reply, trying to calm down the guy.

I heard something in the bushes, what's going on!? The thing in the bushes kick me in... you know and then I fell down.

"Oh! Sorry bro, I can't see and I was worried if you were something dangerous" The man of the bushes said trying to help me to put in my feet.

"Oh, what happened?" The man that was with the girl said.

"This...guy...kick me in my... you know..." I replied.

"Hehehe, so all of you are here..." A masculine voice said.

"Who are you!? You are the one who made this to us!?" I yelled trying to face the man.

"Yeah, and why in the hell naked!? Are you trying to rape us or what?" The guy who hit me in the nuts said.

"Wow, it wasnt supposed to the clothes to dissapear. Come on, follow me. I'm not trying to do nothing wrong." The man said.

"How can we trust you!?"Said the guy who was with the girl.

"It's okay, the energy that teleport you destroyed the clothes and the others things is some "secoundary-effect" of the teleportation" The man said.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Teleport!? I was taking a nap and then I'm here!" Said the man who kick me in there.

"I'll explain but please, follow me" The mysterious man said walking and we follow him. I couldn't see anything but we enter in a type of house. The mysterious man gives us some clothes and I start to see better than before.

I put my clothes on and I get out of the bathroom that the man showed me. When I get out I get a surprise; Crow,Aki and a unknown guy in the right of Aki were in the couch of the little place. They were in their old clothes and the unknown guy was in a large black jacket, gray pants, black shoes and his shirt was black as well. He have a three-days facial hair and he was much paler than Aki; his eyes were light blue and his hair was light white with slightly blue.

I just greeted my two old friends and then the unknown guy presented himself

"I see you two don't know me. I'm Leonidas Dos Santos; Interchange studient from Spain. I'm Aki's roommate and I don't know what the hell is going on" Leonidas said.

"I see, we have something in common. We all don't know what the heck is happening!" Crow said.

Just when Crow said that; four figures entered the room. They were Jack, Rua and Ruka. The other figure was a man with a hood that covered most of his face, maybe he was the mysterious man that tell us to follow him.

I greeted Rua and Ruka, Jack just make a 'hmph' with his arms crossed. Then, he went right where the mysterious man was and grabed him by the collar.

"Tell me! Why we're here!? I was going to have a duel tomorrow and now I'm in this shit that you call house!" Jack yelled to the man.

"Okay, okay. Just put me down, I don't want to hurt you!" The man begged.

"Hah! Try to hurt me old man!" Jack said.

"Jack, pull him down. He's getting nervous" I said trying to calm Jack.

"I'm a non-violent person Mr. Atlas, I don't want to do something violent, just pull me down and I'll reply any of your questions!" The man said but Jack didn't listen, and pushed him to the wall. "Talk in this moment old man, you talk with your mouth not with your collar!" Jack yelled at him.

Just when Jack was going to punch him I appart him away from the man. Holding him was difficult. The others were frozen by the scene and Crow runned to help me. The man just breathed heavily and started .

"You all are here because our God want you to make him a last favor" The man said .

"What kind of favor? And who is your God?" I asked.

"We need you to help us to defeat the Rebel Demons. It's a force that's trying to get both Spirit World and the Human World. They said that the humans will discover one way to get here in the Human World, and with the ignorance and wish to get more, they will conquer this world. But they don't understand that the human world is a part of the balance in the universe. On the other way; you know which God I'm talking about, the Crimson Dragon. Oh and a note: We're in the Spirit World not in the Human World." The man finished.

"So, that's... but we were the Signers, why is him in here?" Rua said pointing Leonidas.

"Because the Chosens of the God came here, not only the Signers. Maybe our God want something with you." The man replied. Jack punch me in the stomach and ask.

"And who the fuck are you!?" Jack yelled trying to avoid me.

"Hehehe... hahahahaha!" The man laughs. "Why in the hell are you laughing!? I don't see anything funny!" Jack said to the man who was laughing his ass off in the floor.

"You are pretty stupid and, stop swearing... have some dignity. My original name is almost impossible to spell. So call me Stardust." Stardust said recovering of his burst of laugh.

"Stardust!? Who do you think you are!? And me, Jack Atlas have more dignity than you. I dont hide my face in a hood!" Jack said and I catch him again.

"Hehehe, my name is Stardust because I'm his physical representation. Isn't that right master?" The man pulled up his hood. It was just like a mirror of me; my eyes, my hair, my skin color and also the mark but the mark was a light blue and not yellow. Another difference was that his factions were more adults.

"What the!?" That's the only words that I muttered. "And also I was the Head Signer of the last war between Dark Signers and Signers without counting yours. So, when your marks weren't there, we get your marks and we are in your cards. Heh, that means I am 5006 years old. What an old man!" He said showing the Head Signer mark with a smile. "So? Let's get out of here and let's go to my place! There's a lot to learn!" Stardust said cheerfully doing some weird things with his hands. I understand what he was doing; a spell. And by surprise, we dissapeared and apeared in front of a big house. No, it wasn't big; it was HUGE. It was like the house didn't have limits of floors.

"Oh, come in. Don't be shy." Stardust said opening the front door with a smile

"Now I think that my house is small" Aki commented while stepping in the house.

"And my house looks like a tiny piece of grass compared to this." I commented as well.

When we stepped in it wasn't that big. In fact, it was comfortable. 3 couchs with a medium size TV, a kitchen with a bar and in the upstairs were more rooms to enter.

"I tried my best to make it look like a normal house for humans. I even have Satellite TV in there." Stardust said sitting in one of the couchs. When he sits I can hear a masculine scream.

"Stardust-sama! I was sleeping in here!" A guy who was in the couch pushes Stardust to the ground.

"Oh, come on JW, there's a lot of rooms in here!" Stardust said to the guy.

"Ugh, I lost the key!" JW replied.

"There's one behind the fridge, get it if you want it." Stardust suggested.

"Whatever, I will see you later." JW dissapeared from view. I see him from close and I get another surprise; It was JUNK WARRIOR! Now I understand, all of this is real.

"Feel like you are at home, like I said before; there is a lot of rooms upstairs. Go there and get one, I will see you downstairs." Stardust said.

All of us runned upstairs for the bests rooms, but all of them were the same. And then, Jack runned downstairs and me & the others followed him. He asked something pretty important that I didn't think before.

"Hey old man! If we're here, what will happen with our life in the Human World?" Jack said.

"Oh I forget to mention that. You see; one of the Claw Signer have time and space control in all of the dimensions, so, she stopped the time in the Human World while you're here." Stardust explained and then gave a nice look to Ruka "And yes, it's Ancient Fairy Dragon who is doing that" Stardust smiled and then he open a door.

He let us in and we saw a huge room, it have some holes in the walls.

But what catch my atention was a man who was in the center; he wasn't too tall, I couldn't see his face because of a dead bird head (He uses the head like a hood) it didn't have eyes, but instead I could see 2 little gray eyes, the guy have two wings; they are exactly like Black Feather Dragon. Stardust approached to the man and hugged him.

"I though you'll not make it." Stardust said happily.

"We're talking about our reencarnations, of course I'll come bro." The guy stepped just in front of Aki and looked at her. I wanted to pull him away from Aki, but he have a gun in his right pocket.

*End of Yusei's POV*

"Wow! They're just like us. See her! It's like 'Queenie'" The guy said confusing Aki and he stepped in front of all. "Hey! My name is... uhm..." The guy just stopped talking and Stardust whisper something in his ear. He starts talking again. "I'm Feather! Sorry for stop before saying my name, I don't know what the heck were the Gods thinking about our names." Feather said before removing his 'hood' and showed all his face. He was like Crow, but the marks were scars istead of a tattoo and his hair was more long. "Stardust, Rosaline couldn't come. She have some 'little' problems...

*In another place...*

"Come on! You can do it" A femenine voice begged. "Sorry Mistress but it's impossible. Your chest is too big for this armor" A man said. "Ow, this is the 4th time this week!" The first voice said angry.

*In the place we've been*

"Oh, I see. Then talk with the others and know each other, I'll be upstairs. Tomorrow start the training." Stardust said to his friend. "Okay, sounds good to me." Feather said to Stardust before he leaves. "See, I'll be your trainer. A girl should be with me, but like I said before; her ch-" Feather stopped when he realize what he was going to say. "Forget that. Lets get known each other first. I see that only 'Queenie 2' knows you." Feather said pointing Leonidas

"I already said what they needed to know. I'm not a person who tells his history to others. So please, if you want to know me read my mind." Leonidas said with a cold tone.

"You're as cold as a freezer. Heh, whatever... first I should give you your marks." Feather suggested and almost all nodded. The marks appeared but it felt strange...

"What the hell!? I don't feel my Burning Soul!. What did you do, birdbrain!?" Jack yelled trying to punch Feather but he avoided all.

"You don't have all your powers in there, you need to charge your powers by sleeping, resting or traslation of powers. And you, freezer, your powers will appear when the time comes." Feather said pointing Leonidas.

"What's up with your nicknames?" Rua asked.

"Heh, I can be milleniums years old, but I can be a 3 years old in my heart." Feather said cheerfully. Ruka put her hand up.

"Uhm, yeah?" Feather asked.

"In which part of the Spirit Realm we are?" Ruka asked.

"We're in a place called "Dragons Ravine" there's a huge valley with a lot of Dragons." Feather said.

"Oh! Oh! Can we go?" Rua asked cheerfully.

"Sure, if you all want to go." All of them nodded. "Then, I'll call some friends who will take you there. Wait here." Feather said before running to a door.

"Rua?" Yusei call him.

"Yes Yusei?" Rua replied.

"I see you didn't change that much in actitude." Yusei said.

"Just like Feather said, I'm 13 in my heart." He replied cheerfully and Yusei smiled.

"Screw that! If you aren't mature you can'-" Aki interrupt Jack by hitting him with her knee in his stomach.

"I think that I didn't miss you that much." The redhaired said. "How you dare to do that to me, Jack Atlas!?" Jack said with a hand in his stomach.

"Daring, it hurts you? Oh, Im sorry, but I'm not 'Miss Tolerant'!" Aki shouted in Jack face.

"Enough!" Yusei yelled pulling them apart. Jack give her a glare of 'this is not over' and just in that moment 7 huge black birds take them flying.

"This gotta be a joke!" Jack yelled. "Yahoo! This is so exciting! It's way better than a D-Wheel!" Rua said. "Holy crap! I'm going to puke!" Leonidas said. "Hmmn... the air in the face is so... calm" Yusei literally moaned. "Oh yeah!" Crow exclaimed. "Screw the airplanes! But you know, down there will see my panties." Aki exclaimed and Ruka was screaming (¡LOL!).

When the birds pulled them down, Feather was there waiting for them. It was a huge valley with lot of Dragons flying. "So! Do you want to take a ride?" Feather suggested and all except for Ruka and Leonidas nodded.

"I see, 'Leo-Freezer' actitude can be passed to others. Just get away from him, maybe he can be more warm." Feather halfjoked. "Hmm... there's 5 Dragons available; Mirage Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon and Power Tool Dragon... WAIT! Power Tool Dragon!? What the hell is doing here!?" Feather said surprised. Power Tool Dragon approached to where is Feather and he disappeared. When Feather saw where Power Tool Dragon was, he saw a guy with a robotic arm; he was collecting fruit.

"Don't be silly, the Dragon Valley have a lot of trees with fruits and my sister is hungry." Power Tool Dragon said in his human form.

"Am I the only one who saw the Dragon forming in that guy?" Rua asked and all of them shook their head.

"I see Feather, so this is our reincarnations? Awesome! Just like a young us!" Power Tool said.

"But why aren't you in your original form?" Feather asked.

"Nobody knows this form, and no demons will recognize me. Duh!" Power Tool replied.

Just in that moment, Rua moved where Power Tool was. "So you're my Dragon? Unbelieveble!" Rua exclaimed touching Power Tool in the face.

"Hell yeah! And when I'm in my original form I'm like you." Power Tool replied.

"So, come on and let's fly!" Feather said excitely and the others nodded. Power Tool said that he can take two persons in his back

. When the fun was over, they get back to Stardust Place. 'Tomorrow is going to be a hard day.' Those were the thoughts of Stardust.

* * *

****Me: Hey! What's up! Go there and review, I don't care if it's flaming.****

****Leonidas: Flaming? That word does exist?****

****Me: Of course, it does exist!****

****?: Yeah, whatever.*****

****Me: Hey! You will appear in another chapter, get out of here!****

****?: My balls will get out of here.****

****Me: But you don't have balls, you're a woman!****

****?: Exactly, I don't have balls, so no any balls will get out of here!****

****Leonidas: That joke was weird, okay, whatever. Review please and let me know what you think!****

****Me: And before this chapter I wanted to say that the First Censored Chapter (yes, FF censored Almost all the content of the chapter, so I maked this. The next chapters will be massacrate (or whatever it says on english). This chapter is Rated T, so when the next chapter is up I'll put this story on M Rating. Sorry for dissapoint you.****


	2. Our Demons

**Me: Hey What's up! I'm updating the most faster I can! and thanks for all the ones who reviewed the story! I don't care if it's a critique, I'm new in this. Okay, sexy voice please say the Disclaimer.**

**Sexy Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. I only own my OC'S and plot. **

"Today I'll teach the basics in my way; Crow punch Jack in his 'Dragon Balls'" Feather ordered and Crow did what he said. This action won a chuckle from Aki, and 'Ow' from Rua and Yusei and Leonidas by instict put his hand in his.

"Crow... what... why ... did you do... that?" Jack said retorting in the ground by the pain.

"It's part of my training" Crow said with a grin.

"Oh! Punching him in the nuts is part of training? I want to do that part of the training too" Aki said with a grin in her face.

"Nope, I just wanted to see if y'all can hurt each other without saying things like 'Ow I don't want to hurt you'. But we'll hurt our enemy. Don't hurt each other out of the training". Feather explained. "The first task is: punch that sandbag until he broke."

All started punching the sandbag. The first one who broke it was Leonidas, followed by Jack, then Crow, Yusei, Aki, Rua and last Ruka.

"What the heck!? Aki broked the sandbag before me! " Rua exclaimed. " Ow man! I need to get better. "

" I see... Leonidas, do you trained physically before? " Feather asked.

" I was a fighter. Boxing to be exact. Before I decided studying medicine. " Leonidas replied.

" Okay, there's a lot of sandbags. The others keep going. I'll talk to you, Leonidas, follow me " Feather instructed.

Feather take Leonidas to a library where Stardust was reading. Feather whispered something in the ear of Stardust. He shrugged and Feather get out, leaving Stardust along with Leonidas.

" Leonidas, you renounced to the fame and fortune, just to become a doctor. Why? " Stardust said.

" You'll know that when the time is right. " Leonidas said before shutting the door and leaving Stardust alone.

" I feel a dark aura in him... I need to know about him... He's strange. Why Crimson would have been watching him? " Stardust thought." Maybe if I follow him... "

Stardust approach to Leonidas' room. Leonidas isn't there, but there was something in the table."What the hell!? " Stardust thought. He saw a sword with some fresh blood. But isn't over: The blood was more dark than normal.

"This is not human normal blood... Maybe he killed a demon or... Not, I will not think negative. It's better to request an explanation of this." Stardust thought while walking to the living room with the sword.

_Meanwhile in the living room... _

"I can't believe that Izayoi break down 25 sandbags. And that's more than Yusei's 23." Feather commented.

"You did it well. Congrats" Yusei said to Aki.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you aren't upset about it." Aki replies with a smile.

"It's OK, I don't care about being strong and theses things..." Yusei commented.

"And you should be proud of that. "

" It's true, but don't be like Jack, please. " Leonidas and Rua begged at the same time.

In that moment, Stardust appears with the sword. He looked at Leonidas with a you-know-what gaze.

" That's privacy violation! Why you were in my bedroom!? " Leonidas said coldly, looking at the sword.

" Put your gloves in the table. " Stardust ordered. "Isn't a petition it's an order. "

Leonidas removed his gloves and put them in the table, there's nothing on his hands.

" Nothing in your arms... Explain the blood and the sword" Stardust ordered.

"It's nothing I need to share. " Leonidas replied looking him in the eyes. When his gaze looks into the sword, he put an agony face.

" If you want me to believe it, then show me. And you'll win my all trust. "

Stardust demands.

" It's person-" Leonidas said before being interrupted.

"It's a life or death situation, I don't care if it's personal or not." Stardust demands fiercely scaring Leonidas and Feather.

"This is the first time I see him like this since that day... " Feather thought.

" I don't have any options, I see... All started 7 years ago... " Leonidas started.

**/Flashback/**

Leonidas was fighting in a local tournament without any motivation that isn't involved in money. All is about his manager... He doesn't care about him. Punch after punch, kicks after kicks, all was pain. And the money didn't pay all that pain.

Since my father died in that accident my life has been miserable, without nothing and no one wanted me. My manager just barely talks to me and it's just about the fights and money. I didn't have no other.

"And the winner is... Dos Santos! " The Mc said.

I see the public animating me, and then I see a girl. She was in a wheelchair, applauding for my win. She have green dark eyes and medium black hair, her skin white as milk... I can't believe a girl like her was watching this.

" Someone is with her, forget it" I thought, but I didn't know if I was correct: I didn't see nobody with her. And then she leaves by herself smiling, and I remember something, the autograph sign! If someone is with her, she's alone. I'll talk to her.

I get out and I go to the autograph sign spot. I sign some and then she comes.

"So, lovely lady. For who is this? " I asked gently.

" Alexandria, and thanks for the gentle threat. " She replied to me, she was cold but I moved; I put my cell phone number in there, I close the book and I say 'next'.

When I get to the apartment, I receive a message from her. It says: "Why would you be interested on me?" When I read it, I just smile. I never really smiled since my dad died. When I smile on public it's all fake. I reply: "Why would someone not be interested on you?" In a moment she replies: "First I'm in a wheelchair and I'm not possible to make other guys see on me. Second: I'm not the most kind hearted girl that you would know. Third and last: I can't go anywhere with my wheelchair, I don't even know how to sit in a couch by myself. So reply me decently. " I smiled again, she was so worried about that, but she can't see that I like all of that. I reply:" The normal people would see you like a different person. I see you like the perfect girl, you shouldn't care what they think of you. Because nobody's perfect. " We exchanged lot of messages and we get to know each other.

Months passed, we have now 7 months as couple, and yes it was difficult, but with the hard work I have her as my girlfriend. She is my girlfriend!

I hear a knock and I go to the front door, there she was, smiling at me. I give her a kiss and I let her in.

"Hey, love, do you need something? " I asked gently while I push her wheelchair.

" Can you sit me on the couch, please? " She asks softly and I nodded.

I put her in my arms and I go directly where the couch is. I sit here and I sit in her right. She smiles and I smile too. She kiss me and then she rests in my chest.

" I see you're tired, was school bad? " I asks while rubbing her back.

" Yes, today was my last test to go to college, and I studied a lot, so I'm pretty tired because I didn't sleep well last night." she reply and as surprise I get her in my arms. She's surprised and I go to my bedroom with her. I put her in the bed.

"W-why ar-are we h-here? " she asks nervous.

" You said you didn't sleep well last night and I didn't too. So, don't be shy, we have 7 months, you know that I'm not a pervert person." I reply and I go to the bed with her. Hugging her and trying to sleep. I fall asleep faster and she too. In the morning I wake up with her in my arms. This is the best sleep I have in years.

"Good morning, beauty how did you sleep? " I ask when I see her opening her eyes.

" *yawn* I slept awesome, we should do this more often" she replies.

"I can't believe that the cold hearty Alex is talking to me softly and she wants to sleep with me, am I dreaming? " I say playfully.

" Hmm... This shows you that you're dreaming? "she says before kissing me deeply. I kiss her too and I can feel something in my lower lip, I let her in and I moan in the kiss. Then I play with her tongue and I enter in her mouth. She taste like... Orange. We stop kissing searching for air.

" Yup, I'm awake. " I say while kissing her in her forehead.

" I see, would you like breakfast? " she asks, looking me curious.

" Wait me here, I'll make breakfast, you're my invited. She nodded and I make chocolate chips pancakes, 2 blueberry cupcakes and orange juice. I get a portable table and I put our breakfast in there. I go to the bedroom and I put the table in the bed.

"Hmm... I love your food just as much as I love you. " she says while enjoying the food just like me.

" If one of the cupcakes and me were in a cliffhanger, who would you save? " I ask playfully.

" I would save you, because you can make more cupcakes for me. " she replies sarcastically.

" Ow, so you would save me just because my food? " I teased.

" Of course not, idiot. Your food and your love. " she replies smiling and I smile too.

We ended with the food, and she was kissing me like every 5 minutes while she was in my arms.

_6 months passed... _

" Can you tell me what's so important in this date? " she asks me while reading the menu.

" it's too important, I wouldn't tell you before the dessert" I reply with a wink that make her blush. I am trying to act normal, but I am nervous as hell.

We ate our food and she ended with the dessert along with me.

"Now, what's so important? You're sweating like you saw a phantom. " she asks.

" O-okay I'll tell you... " I say nervous, I am trying to encourage myself. I take a long breath and I get up from my chair to where she's. I put on my knees and I started..." It has been more than 1 year with you by my side, we share all of our emotions and I... I can't describe how much I love you. Will you be by my side until the die? Will you marry me? " I say and I get from my pocket a little black box. She started crying.

" Of course I'll marry you!"she said tearing apart her tears. I put the ring in the finger and I hug her. I was crying as well. I didn't never cried of happiness in my life, this is the most important day in my life.

_Three months passed... _

I was driving to our new apartment in Madrid. She was by my side taking my right hand and I drive with the left. There was a stop.

"Here, we'll start a new life. You and I, together. " I say while I tighten my grip with her hand. In 2 weeks we will marry. She smile and close her eyes. The light is now green and I accelerate. But in my right there was a car that was accelerating and he didn't pay attention to the red light. He crushes on my car.

I can't see nothing, I can feel the pain and the blood in my head. I tried to see in my right side, I can see her bleeding, I call her, she didn't reply. I call her all that I can. I can feel her left hand connected to my right hand. I can hear the people trying to help us, I can hear cries, screams and exasperation. My voice stopped and I started crying. Maybe she was dead.

The paramedics push us out of the car, she opened her eyes and tell me the last words. "I... Love... You. I'm... sorry I have to... leave." she says closing her eyes and taking my hand. She tighten the grip but in a minute it stops. She was dead. I lose my mind and I go to the driver of the other car. He wasn't as damaged as Alex. I scream all of my insults and emotions, I tried to punch him but the paramedics take me before. "Leave me! This son of a bitch take the life of my soon-to-be wife! Screw you! Are you blind or something!? You destroyed all my dreams, piece of shit!" these were my screams.

_2 weeks later... _

The man pay for the car, but he can't pay his murder. He killed her, he killed my dreams, my future, my reason of life. I... I can't live anymore. I called my agent, I tell him to fuck himself, I'll never fight again. When I fight, she always get worried for me... But she didn't need to worry anymore. I'm going with her. The bottle of wine in my right... She liked this wine, I'm going to die with this wine in my right. I get the gun, I charge it and I get another cup of wine. I put the gun in my mouth. The door opens and Santiago (one of my fighter friend) push the gun.

"Why... You did... That? " I say crying, and taking more wine.

" I was wondering why you left, I came here and I see you trying to kill yourself! Are you crazy!? " he says to me.

" Yes, I'm crazy. I can't live anymore. Not without her. I can't smile, I can't feel happiness. " I reply.

" She was just a girl, accept it! She's dead! You need to live, she just-" he says, I interrupt him by punching him. I break his nose.

"She is not only a girl... You will never understand, get out of here. " I say coldly, with no emotions.

" I can't leave you! You're my friend! You have like 3 days without eating and you're trying to kill yourself. I will have this gun, and I'll leave if you eat something. " he says worried. I tried to put on my feet. He helps me and we go to the kitchen.

"You need to come to the league again! Where you will find another job?" He asks me.

"I'll go to college, to end what she started. " I say sadly but determined.

" You sure? I have a friend works in a college on Germany, I can give you a slot. " He suggested.

" It sounds good, I'll go to sleep, tell me the news tomorrow, in my email there are my notes from high school. I see you tomorrow. Thanks for all. " I say stepping in my bedroom. And I tried to sleep. I fall asleep in a hour. I can feel something close to me. I open my eyes and scream. There was a creature in front of me. I get the sword and I cut him all I can, he dissappear. But before I heard something coming from that: "she's with me". I cried again and I get more determined by going to college... To make her happy.

And to destroy that Demon between us.

_/End of flashback/_

"Since that night, the demon appears in my dreams saying different words depending on my situation. If I'm happy the demon says: 'She's happy too' when I'm sad he or she or whatever says: 'Don't cry, you're making her sad' and stuff like that... That's why it have blood, and that's why I renounced the fame and fortune, to make her happy." Leonidas ended with some tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, cry. Sorry for bringing back those bad memories. I almost think that you're a demon. But that's all about this fight... We need to fight to our own demons before fighting for us. If we are with the demons on us, we'll never encourage to fight for the life of all. That's all, you can leave and do whatever you want until tomorrow and reflex about this. If you need something to say, I'm always in the garden meditating. " Stardust finished, all have some sparks in their eyes.

_" It's pretty bad losing your family while a baby, but worst is losing someone that you've known before, and that was always with you. I'll never understand him. "_ Those were the thoughts of Yusei.

* * *

**Crow: OMFG I'm going to cry. Why did you make a chapter like this? **

**Me: That's the demon of Leonidas, we'll be getting in all of your demons, that's the principal trama in here. **

**Leonidas: *sniff* my Demon is so sad, but why? **

**Me: Because I inspired this from reality. And because your girlfriend have something important in this fic. **

**Aki : And you're saying that all of us have demons, which ones? **

**Me:Wait for the next chapters . **

**? : I'll appear in the next chapter? **

**Me: yes, you'll appear, you're the base of Stardust Demon. **

**? : Yay ! I'll appear! **

**Me: Say the thing, please. **

**? : Okay , I'll say it: Review please and let us know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3: Rosaline

# Chapter 3: Rosaline #

"Can you please remind me the reason for coming in this place?" Yusei ask trying to sound gently. "I'm not pessimistic, but we have 1 hour walking."

"We're close, the Rose Reign is in the middle of the forest." Stardust reply with a grin in his face. "We have to find the Claw Signer in order to follow the magic training."

"But why I need to come?" Feather asks with a scared tone. "You know that my only phobia is her. She's evil, sadistic, masochist and have crazy plants tentacles that can rape you!"

"Feather, she will not rape you," Stardust says calming Feather "She maybe slap you, punch you or kick you but not rape you."

"Ow! Come on! I don't want to get hurt" Rua says "If that girl can do all that you mentioned to Feather, we're all going to get hurt too."

"You all are so pessimistic. Give her an opportunity" Stardust says and he spotted a big wall that have big doors in the middle with 2 guards. "We're there!"

"Do you have any permission from our Goddess or the secret code?" The guard asked coldly.

'Crap! I forgot to tell her that I'm coming to the Reign. But maybe... ' Feather thought while Stardust was thinking.

"She's with us, look at her!" Feather said grabbing Aki and pulling out her hood and showing her mark. "She teleported with us and she just needs energy, that's why she can't talk."

"Oh, Mistress! Sorry, come in! " The guard says and open the door.

"Whoa! This place is beautiful" Crow commented "It reminds me of the photos of Rome."

The place floor was all with brown stones, the houses and commercial houses were white with people who looks like humans. But the weird thing is that the plants were alive and talks with the human-look creatures. In the middle of all it was a huge castle adorned with roses.

"We're going to the castle?" Aki asks hopefully, she wants to see it inside.

"Nah, we're going to the bar." Feather reply seriously. "There's where the Queen is."

"The Queen, in a bar!? She knows how to live!" Jack says looking to the sky, that reminds him about the coffee and him. "Let's go, I don't want another second wasted."

They walked until they see the bar. It is called 'White Rose' in honor of the Queen. They put down their hoods and steps inside. It was calming, no one smoking and people playing poker silent. They see a table where a woman with a black cape with hood, and vestments like a thief with a corner of spines in her head. She was winning the hand of blackjack that they were playing. They watched in a not too long distance.

"You have 18 in total and the house have 20, another card?" The guy who attended the table says.

"Yeah, put another." The woman says confident.

The others in the table shrugged and looked amazed. The guy attending the game put a card in the woman cards. It was a 3 of hearts, just 21. Blackjack.

"I won. Thanks for receiving me in the table. I'll go for some beer." She says while the guy handed her the money. "GG."

She goes to the bar and asks for a beer. In her right Stardust sit next to her, he was checking her out on purpose to catch her attention and tease her a little.

"What brings a cutie like you in this bar... " He teased her while she didn't know he was Stardust. "All alone by herself?"

"What brings here a douchebag like you in this bar" She replied playfully. "At least the alcoholics here are gentleman's"

Suddenly, Stardust grabbed her chin and kiss her. She starts kissing knowing that those lips were from him. She pulled out of the kiss for air and all in the bar were stunned; someone dare to kiss the royal lips.

She lick her lips closing her eyes and blush.

"Hmm... Lemon." The woman said with a moan. "Stardust... How I missed you."

She drink all of her beer and hug him. She pays and get out with Stardust. When he kissed her, he forgot about Feather and the others.

"I think he got too excited with the kiss." Leonidas commented "He forgot about us."

"Let's follow him, he'll remember early or later." Feather said and all of them follow Stardust.

*Stardust POV*

So much time without seeing her. She is now right and here and now I can remember all the good times with her. I miss her a lot, I didn't see her since our last battle in the WRGP, she wasn't my enemy, she was in my side. She wasn't in front of me anymore. She was in my side.

We walk in the gardens with my hand on hers. I can remember the days when she used to hurt me, but not anymore. She is now with me, my mate...

"What brings you here, love?" She asks me with her soft voice and lovely smile. Her smile... Wait! I was in here with Feather and the others to bring her with us! Oh dammit!

"I'm here for a petition" I look her in her almond gaze, so beautiful...

"Which petition? Be specific, love. I can't reply you if you don't tell me." She says. She always called me love. Not even with her son and daughter... She just call me love, just me...

"I want you to come with me, we need you to train with magic." I tell her softly, looking at her ring. The material object that reminds me she's mine, and my ring tell her that I'm hers.

"Just a condition." She said with a seductive tone. What was she thinking? What she wants? I looked curious and I nodded. She stopped and bit my ear before whispering "I'll be with you anytime, and we'll do what I want. Just you and I, if you know what I mean."

I chuckled, I can tell she is horny in this moment and her words are putting me too. I nodded and kissed her deeply. I stopped when I remembered something.

"Holy crap! I forgot about Feather and the others. Now I don't know where they're!" I said desperately.

"Ah, birdbrain... He's in that bush. You can come out." She says playfully with a grin in her face.

*End of Stardust POV*

"How'd you know we were here?" Feather said after getting out of the Bush.

"You're my partner, idiot. I can sense you." The woman says with a chuckle. "Why can't you just go there and find a new brain? It'll be better for all of us."

"Oh, come on Queenie, don't be that mad. I'm not scared of you! " Feather said confidently.

" 15 minutes ago you were saying that I may rape you and you were scared." She laughs madly after mentioned this.

"How-" Feather started.

"Do you think that my guards are so stupid to believe that she's me by just seeing her? " She interrupt him coldly." They'll do all type of task to prove that she's me. And with more causes because I never said that I got out of here." She started walking. Stopped where the reincarnations are and made a reverence. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, even you, little kitty. I'm Rosaline, Claw Signer and the Queen of Queens. That's where the Queenie stupid nickname comes from. "

"Uhm, who's the kitty?" Rua asked.

"Him, the white haired or whatever color is." Rosaline replies pointing Leonidas.

"It's slightly blue! And why kitty?" Leonidas asked.

"I call kitty to all of my subordinates, consider you are one, kitty." Rosaline teased.

"I'm not your subordinate! I'm a normal person who by destiny is here and I-" Leonidas said before being interrupt by Rosaline.

"Whoa! I was teasing you, lover boy. I just call kitty to my kitty. Calm down your orgasms. " She answered playfully with a chuckle.

" What is your problem?" Leonidas said angrily, she was messing with him. "I didn't do nothing to offend you!"

"I know, this is my personality... You can't change it, Dark Green eyes." She teased more for her delight. Making him more furious.

"My eyes aren't green!" He said without seeing the sadistic smile on Rosaline face.

"Oh, but *hers* were dark green. If I don't remember bad" she teased, trying to catch his limits.

"Stop it! " Stardust interrupted " I want you both live before going the house, OK?" both of them nodded.

"Well, can you please come with me to the castle to leave my Corona?" Rosaline asks softly. All nodded with curiosity, they wanted to see the castle inside.

All of them walked like 6 minutes and saw the doors of the castle. The guards let them in and all were shocked. All was white with white roses in the walls. There were two upstairs and in all of the doors were two guards. The guards have white armors as well. They enter in the left door and inside was a type of crossroads, they entered in the middle door and when they entered they were more than amazed. There was the throne room. Instead of white roses they have both black and white. In the right of the throne was a chair, it was beautiful just like the throne. In the chair was a girl with a cello, making a beautiful melody. In the throne was a cat with red fur, it was sleeping soundly. The girl that played the cello stopped when she sees Stardust. She put the cello in the ground and she hug him excitedly.

"Dad! You really come back!" She says while hugging him. "I thought you will never come"

"Well, this is awkward." Stardust confess "I'm here because I need your mother to come with me."

"Wait! But why?!" Akira says furious "You can't do that!"

"The reason why I'm here it's a life or death situation" Stardust explain "I need your mother for teach magic."

"Why can't you do that?" Akira shouted.

"Because I'm not a magician." Stardust replies calming her daughter "And your mother have more experience in that."

"Uh... I can't do anything to go with you?" Akira begged.

"You're the princess, you need to be the Queen while I'm not here." Rosaline says. The girl hug her mother and put a sad face. She was going to miss her.

"How much time you'll be out?" Akira asks. Her mother put a hand in her head and rubbed the dark hair of Akira and look her in her cobalt eyes, like her father.

"I don't know. " Rosaline admitted. "I really don't know. If we never destroy the demons, we'll never live in peace."

The little cat sleeping in the throne wakes up. He can feel a sad aura and he gets worry. He walks where Akira is and he caresses his head with her leg. She grab the cat and rubbed his fur.

"Kitty can just be with me?" Akira asks and the cat just says a low meow. He was saying 'no' sadly. "Ow, it's true... Then have fun, I'll be here if you need me."

"Well, here you have the Corona. This make you remember all the pain in your life. Take care." Rosaline says, with a huge hug. She can hear something... "Feather, are you crying? Ow, this scene make you cry."

"Isn't that *sniff* it's just that you look so pretty without trying to kill someone, or saying *sniff* insults to others" He cried and gained a punch in the head from Rosaline. "Ow, now you look ugly."

"You stupid..." Rosaline was trying to say bastard but Akira hugged her more tighten. "OK... It's time to go. Be careful. I don't know if you can be attacked by demons. Just be careful, I... I wouldn't know what to do if you die."

"You always have that pessimism... I'll be OK, you're not leaving forever." Akira said pulling away from the hug. Rosaline was trying to not to cry. She didn't know when she'll come back. She didn't know if she'll be with life when all ends. She didn't know if this will end.

3 Hours later...

"Hey kitty, are you hungry?" Rosaline asks to the cat in her legs while rubbing his head. She was worried about her baby and she is starting acting like a crazy-cat-keeper. The cat shook his head, he didn't was hungry. "Oh, I see... If you need something, just say meow." She finished rubbing his head and started to rub his belly.

"Uhm, she's acting like she's talking with her own son. Or daughter, I don't know which sex it's the cat." Yusei commented with his friends. They have a plenty of time seeing her. She's maybe affected by leaving her home. Feather sit down on the couch with her and act like her. Like he was talking to a human! "Now I think it's contagious"

"Well, this is the Spirit World, not all is what you think." Stardust say scaring all of them. He laughs a moment and start talking again. "Well, she's talking to a human being, the story of that little cat is pretty sad. Well, isn't a cat, it's a kid. Well isn't a kid anymore... 4000 years old..."

"A little cat is older than us... But how a cat, well, a regular 'kid' it's immortal?" Crow asks with a hand in his chin. If he's a human being how...?

"Well it's a long story but if you want to know... " Stardust suggest and all of them nodded, even Jack. "Well, it started more than 4000 years ago..."

/Flashback - Rosaline POV/

Human Realm... Pretty miserable now. All are fighting by selfish reasons, believing in fake God's... Why? Why can't we live together as one realm? I'm here trying to defend the witches and black sorcerers with good reason to have my bless of powers. The people just don't understand, just because we're different they want to kill us. The parents leave their kids because they have my bless... It's stupid! The people here is stupid! They're heartless to leave a little child just because that! At least there are people that have heart... I don't have any children, but if I had one I would never leave him! It's an innocent child...

I stop walking, I can hear cries of help. It is from a child, it's near but where? I spot a valley and there is a little kid crying. He have dark red hair, brown chocolate eyes and his skin wasn't too pale. When he sees me he stopped crying a bit and stare at me.

"A-are you *sniff* the goddess of the *sniff* witches?" he asks me crying, and I nodded. He smiles and start jumping "The goddess hear my voice and came to help me! I knew you always give your heart to the one whose needs it! You're real and the others aren't!"

"Are you lost?" I kneeled and I see his eyes, they're red because of much cry. He shook his head. "Then, do you have any parents or one who's with you?"

"No, my parents left me because of my religion. They believe another God but I've always believe in you Rosaline-Sama!" Wait, his parents left him because of that? It's bullshit! He can think what he wants, it's his life not theirs! The humans are sick! Well, not all of them but the majority... I can't leave this boy... "Rosaline-Sama, my parents left me here 3 days ago, I know that you're a goddess and this is a bad petition but do you have any food or water to share with me! Please, I beg you!"

"Come with me, you don't need to beg" I go to my temple in the human world with the little kid. I... I can't just leave him in there... Not, I don't want more like this! I'll show myself and show them... Show the world their own sins, I can't let things like this to happen. And this little kid is the prove of all.

"Here, eat and drink all what you want, you should be starving." I say to him softly. He ate all what he can and he did something... No any kid do this to me before but... He hug me, he hug me! I can't believe that a kid hugged me! I can't believe that I actually like a kid. I hug him too and I smile, the kid is smiling too and... I just want to cry, I will go to where his parents are and show them... That they do a great mistake.

"Hey, do you remember where your parents live?" he nodded and we get out of the temple. We reach a place where all is pretty and rich. 'A rich family with pride... That's why they left him.' I tell the little kid to wait outside. I'll show the world... Crimson it's with me, giving me the love and my task is to share it. I stepped in and a man greet me, maybe he's that gentle because of my outfit, it's pretty extraordinary in this realm.

"So, what brings you here, lady?" the man says making me a fake smile, he just wants my money. "I didn't presented me, I'm Hoatl and you're...?" "Call me Apphrodite, I'm here because your son died in hungry" I lie, I want to see his reaction but I see he didn't care, so I added spice in the food. "You're now a prisoner for letting your son die, and for leave him alone."

"What!? I don't care about Kye anymore, he's a sinner because he didn't believe in the True God and instead he prefers a fake Goddess called Rosaline. She doesn't exist!"

The man just punch the table and I disappear, I put a note and a rose in the chair where I was sitting. I went to the temple with Kye.

"Sleep here, I'm going to be somewhere doing something important." I say and he nodded, I put a blanket in his side if he have cold. I kiss his forehead and I leave. I put my black hood and mask. I'm going to show the world that I exist. There is a bunch of people in the center of the village, they were waiting for me. I said to a group of witch to share this moment. I let my wings appear and I fly where all of the people is.

"She's Apphrodite! The woman that appeared to me! She's Rosaline! I can't believe this!" the father of Kye exclaim, he is pretty scared, I see...

"All of you sinners! Believers of fake God's, you should be ashamed! Crimson Dragon is the light in the darkness, he'll illuminate us! All the witches and sorcerers are blessed by me, the Goddess who share love, Rosaline! But you don't deserve to call me by my name, call me Apphrodite. Just my blesses are the ones that deserves calling me by my name and you'll pay for your sins! " I'm furious, I don't know a property judgment, I'll follow my instinct... "You will burn with your own sins! Feel all the pain of what you've done!" I put my hands up and they start burning. I can hear the screams of agony, I can hear the cries, cries like Kye's cry when I found him. Their skin are melting, their eyes are slowly bleeding and their lips doesn't exist anymore; just like their hair and skin of the head. Their clothes are just ashes, I can see how some people stop screaming and accept their sins, but others are insulting me believing that I'm the Devil. The fire stops but there are people alive kneeling to me, they believe. But the others burned in their own sins, their own Demon Between them.

"You can live your life in peace, because you really believe. I'll stop your pain." I say to the people who survived, I use my power to stop the pain and cure their burned extremities. They start adoring me and I dissappear, I'll see how Kye's doing. I enter in his room and he's still asleep. 'He looks so pacific while sleeping... I'll never leave you, Kye.' I thought with some tears forming on my eyes. He'll come with me to the Spirit Realm and live a life without problems...

3 Years later...

"There you have it, you really like the oboe, don't you? " I say to him while giving him the instrument, he always told me that he wanted one, so I'll give him one. He's a good child, he really deserves one.

"Oh! Thank you, mommy!" Wait, what!? Did he call me mommy? I... He called me mommy... I'm really that good? I'm not sure if I'm going to be a good mommy... I don't even have a child! Wait, he's my child now. I'm his mommy and he's my son. I, I can't believe it! "Mommy, why are you crying?"

I hug him, I'm crying hugging my son, and he called me mommy again! Maybe someday I'll be a good mother.

2 years later...

I'm crying, my little cat died in my arms while sleeping, I'm depressed because that cat was mine since he born. 12 years of life and now that I think it better; Kye will have that fate too... What am I going to do without my kitty and son? , now I'm missing kitty more. Kye appears in my door and run to hug me. "Mommy, please don't cry... I'm here for you" he says while crying too, sharing the pain.

"I know" I lied, I am scared about the future of Kye.

"Don't worry mommy, you'll find another cat. Just like Kitty, that cat will love you" He says to me with a warm smile, I smile too and tighten my hug. I don't want to let him go.

Several years later...

"Please! Be strong, don't leave me!" I scream, I don't want to leave him. His life is going away and I can't do nothing for him. He's dying in front of me. This is the day that I didn't want to happen. A 105 years old is lying on a bed coughing repeatedly, he has fever and constantly headaches.

"Sorry mommy *cough* I couldn't accomplish my *cough* promise." The old man cries coughing his life. He stops. I cry all my sadness in him, he leave me, but in my heart he's with me. His cat is watching silently the situation and he went to me. For me, his soul is in the cat, he loved cats just like me. Thanks for the cats, I can barely remember the Demon between us. Between him and I, and my sadness just go away.

/End of flashback/

"She treats cats like her own kids to forget the past... " Yusei whisper to himself, he never expected that.

"I have another question. How did she know about Alexandria?" Leonidas asks concerned about the teasing she made him before.

"Because she can see the pain in the people. Crimson said that the Claw Signer is there to share the pain with others creating a link with the people. A soul link." Stardust explains simply. "Another question? I'm here to reply all what you want."

"Well I have another question. The girl in the castle called you father and she called Rosaline her mother. Why you don't live with them? It's your daughter and your wife, I suppose." Ruka asks seriously, she was thinking about that and remembering her parents.

"She isn't my wife or even girlfriend. We never got together." Stardust says sadly, he loves Rosaline emotionally but she wants him psychically, nothing about 'I love you' just... Lust.

"Wait, you have a children with her but you aren't her couple? What's wrong with you!?" Crow says, shocked by his calmly attitude in that situation. He didn't even cared about her if he did that.

"I love her, but she doesn't love me. She wants me psychically because I'm the only that can mate her. She just wants to be with me because of that. She's still hurt because of Kye and she begged to Crimson to give her fertility, the Signers aren't supposed to have childs." Stardust explains hardly. He do that to make her happy, because he loved... No, he loves her.

"Friends-with-benefits-zone. It wasn't enough with friendzone." Rua half joked, he can see the devotion of Stardust on her. It's pretty sad.

"Wait, hold on in there. Signers can't have child's?" Aki says puzzled, she didn't know about that.

"It's rare that I didn't mention it. Well, woman's Signers can't carry child's because the powers of the mother will be in her child. That's why Crimson chosen me to mate her, because I'll not take advantage of the powers of the kid." Stardust replies, feeling good of his acts, but bad because she didn't want him as a lover. "But I don't know if Crimson gave you infertility because you aren't permanent Signers, I don't know about all of you."

Silently, Rosaline heard all. 'He... He loves me? I... I screwed all. I always thought that I don't deserve him, he's kind, soft and gentle. I'm a crazy sadistic and masochist. Why he would love me? I never told him that and he always tell me that. I'm a disaster!' she thought. She runs to the bedroom of Stardust and jumps in the bed crying. She's in pain, for herself. She's making a demon between them.

In the living room...

The cat is in the couch feeling the pain of his mistress, there's only one man who can make her happy. The cat went where Stardust is, he grab his pant and catch Stardust attention.

"Hey catty, where's Rosaline?" He stroke his head gently and the cat mutter an intimidating meow.

"She's in your room, crying with guilt because she loves you but she thinks that she doesn't deserve you." the cat says scaring the presents.

"You can talk?" Stardust asks concerned about the fact that he can talk.

"Yeah, you can't hear or what? I'm talking right now. And I'm telling you that you sucks in this moment. Go there and talk to her you idiot!" the cat is now groaning of rage, he doesn't like to see his master crying and at pain. Stardust nodded and went upstairs. " And. Someone give me a damn glass of milk!"

On upstairs...

/Rosaline POV/

I'm crying my heart out, he does love me and he thinks that I'm using him to mate. I don't deserve being his mate, I don't deserve my ring... I don't even deserve anything. I'm a witch that makes tragedy to come, I bring misery to all the world's. I don't even deserve my friends, my powers and even my life. Why does he loves me? I heard a knock in the door, I ignore this and I still cry. The door opens and Stardust hugs me, like trying to calm down a children.

"I'm sorry, I've never had told you that I love you and you always tell me those words... I don't deserve you. " I sob in Stardust chest, where I can be safe, without worrying.

" No, it's okay. I'll always love you and I don't care if you don't. I'm here with you and that's what is important." Stardust gave me a warm smile. Those that have control over me. I kiss him with love and not lost. I destroyed the Demon Between us. The lust before love? Nope it doesn't work like that. All is about love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Me: YAY! I made a lovely chapter, I'm not a lovely person but the relationship between Rosie and Stardust it's important on this fic.

Rosaline: Well. I'm here, bitches!

Me: The personality of Rosie is supposed to be rude, sadistic and intelligent. You'll see why in the next chapter.

Feather: Holy crap! I'm going to be raped by a girl!

Me: Nope. Well, review or Rosie will use her crazy black tentacles! And yes, you'll know what is going to happen if you're a perv.

Joder, me huele a Hentai de tentaculos.


	4. Lost love part 1

Here we are! Sorry if I don't update That faster. So, let's start! Sexy voice, please...

Sexy Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, just OC's and Plot. YAY!

"Huh!? Guys, you need to see the newspaper! It's important!" Rua says holding the newspaper, Leonidas take it and starts reading.

"Prisoners from the Facility of Neo Domino City are in an unknown coma. 3 prisoners started having convulsions in their rooms and then they fell in a coma without any medical reasons." Leonidas reads out loud, making gasp the others. "What's important on this new?"

"See the names of the victims" Rua show him where is the page.

"Hmm... Yusuke Kazuo, Kazuki Tao, Sayer Katsuya... " Leonidas starts reading. When he named 'Sayer Katsuya' Aki dropped the book in her hand and Yusei shrugged.

"Sayer..." Aki whispers, she remembered what Rosaline said the last night.

/Flashback/

"The Psycho Duelists have the enough power to reach this dimension." She explains.

"How do you know when a Psycho duelist is in the Spirit Realm?" Ruka asks, she's curious.

"Losing consciousness without any apparent reason." Rosaline replies firmly...

/End of Flashback/

"Sayer is the real name of Divine. What... What if he's here?" Rua is scared, he have fear of Divine, he doesn't want to see him again.

Yusei is silently looking to the ground with anger. 'He'll never take away Aki again... If he's here, I'm going to protect her all I can.' Yusei thought.

"Yusei, what's up?" Crow asks concerned, he is looking his friend and he see anger in Yusei. It's pretty rare.

"Nothing, I'm going to walk." Yusei says walking of the house and going to the gardens.

Yusei POV

He... The man who make Aki's leave herself and her parents, to close herself in darkness... To have fake love. I'll never forgive him, an assassin and manipulator. If he's here I don't care if I need to kill him, he'll not make his possibly new evil plan to use Aki again. I shook my head clearing the thoughts, I don't have any need to think about it, I'll stop him or kill him if it's necessary.

I hear walks, there's Aki. Her beautiful worryingly gaze looking deep into my eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder and she tells me words of encouragement, she knows I'm angry about it.

She waves goodbye and she left.

She always makes me feel better.

End of Yusei's POV

1 day later...

"Hey, where's Leonidas? He isn't in his bedroom." Feather asks. It's pretty rare, Leonidas always is the first up, he always make breakfast for all.

"Search for moans in the bathroom." Rosaline chuckle, making her perverted comment more bizarre.

"Guys! You gotta see this! Come to the garden, fast!" Stardust yells in the garden and all go there. In the middle of the road there is a huge hole caused by some energy and...

"Those are Leonidas clothes... " Yusei mutter barely audibly, what happened to him? Is he alright?

"For what I see, the Demons doesn't have good taste of food." Rosaline literally affirmed the kidnapping of Leonidas.

"Well, let's search for him! He's maybe in the catacombs that are close, they put prisoners in there." Feather exclaim, he's worried about the kidnapping. What if they kill him?

"YAY! We're going to the catacombs!" Rosaline exclaims excited to go.

"C-catacombs!? Maybe he's in another place!" Rua mutter scared of...

"Corpses! Come on, don't you like corpses?" Rosaline chuckle, she's excited of the idea to see dead bodies.

"Rosaline, nobody likes dead bodies. Just you." Stardust say dissastifying Rosaline.

...

? POV

"Please, don't hurt him! You can do what you want with me, just don't hurt him" I yell, my lover it's in a testing room and he can't hear or see me. Because of my mouth he's here, in this hell and now he can't come back. I always prayed for my wish: see him again.

"We used you all we needed, he's a different story." The demon in front of me say, chuckling with malice.

Now I feel more guilty, he'll be in suffering because of me. And he maybe doesn't love me anymore, I'm a monster but I don't care if he doesn't love me because of this, I'll always love him. I don't want him to be in suffering, I just...

End of ? POV

Third person POV

"Nothing is better than a shit - smelling catacombs. Maybe Leonidas is having good time." Rosaline smiles, for some bizarre, sadistic and masochistic reason she likes this place.

"Yes, sure. 'Good Time'" Stardust says sarcastically, a really great time...

"Well, isn't my favorite Signer? Heh, I don't know why are you here but you can't enter." A Demon says, preparing for the attack. Rosaline disappears and appears behind the demon, knocking him with a punch with the elbow in the throat.

"Hehe, pathetic." Rosaline says destroying the entrance.

"What? This isn't a catacomb. It looks more like a laboratory." Yusei noted, he's right; the place have cells and some rooms with artifacts. Aki fell in her knees, the artifacts were...

"Those machines are psycho power mediation, they calculate the accuracy of a test subject... With electric shocks." Aki barely mutter, but a piercing scream from a room interrupt her. It's a human.

"In that room! Feather, Ruka, Rua and Crow look for more humans, the others come with me!" Stardust order and all nodded going to their way. Stardust enter with Jack, Yusei, Aki and Rosaline to the room and there is Leonidas almost naked chained to a bed, with some monitors in his side and 2 demons monitoring the artifact. The most strange about the 2nd Demon it's the fact that it is crying. Why would she/he cry for a human?

"How'd you enter here? Get out! A-03 kill them!" The demon who wasn't crying demands, the other Demon shook his/her head. "I don't have other option, well have fun trying to save him" The demon says destroying the controller of the machine, making gasp the other Demon.

"Now what? And you, stop acting I know you're lying. You don't look like a human." Rosaline grab he/her and demand replies.

"I don't know how to save him! Please, make him free, I don't want him to die!" The demon with maybe a nickname 'A-03' replies, making more confusion in the room.

"Stop it Rosaline, if he's trying to help and not kill us we don't need to hurt him." Stardust say confident, trying to find a solution in this situation.

"I'm a 'she'... And the only way is trying to make him free of the chains, but the chains have electricity and you can die. Just the psychic who passed this test can do- Wait! What's she doing!?" A-03 says looking Aki, she's trying to make him free with her own hands. Yusei tried to stop her but was in vain, she make contact with the chains and make a gasp. She destroyed the chains and Leonidas fell in the floor. A-03 get closer to Leonidas, he had the eyes closed.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A-03 asked and Leonidas looked in horror; parts of 'her' skin were black with scams and some scars, 'her' eyes were crimson red and 'her' hair was black, she... Made this to him? He heard that Alex is in this place and that's why he's here... But he heard her cry but can't see her... Can't find her, this Demon is the guilty?

"Where's her! What did you do... You... You... Monster!" Leonidas said with the strongest tone that he have.

"Do you... Think that I'm a monster?" A-03 asked after her breath, her eyes watered as she looked to his ring...

"Of course! You made this to me... And I heard her crying... You're A-03, right? I heard them! You made this!" Leonidas said barely audible. But what happens next, he didn't expected that...

"W-well... Then, you wouldn't be happy marrying to a monster. To make you happy with your life... You can take this ring" A-03 said, showing him the ring and putting it in the ground. "You don't want to be with a monster like me... Well, figure out what does A-03 means." A-03 let her tears to fall in her cheeks and disappeared from view. Leonidas look in the ring, it's the same ring...

"What have I done?" He said, looking deeply at the ring, the ring with her tears...

"You screwed your marriage, that's what you've done." Rosaline says. "I see... The demons didn't bring you here, you came by yourself because you heard in your dreams that she's here. So, you went here and tried to find her. Now you find her and called her a monster, the best fiancee ever!"

"How'd you know that?" Leonidas said stunned, that's exactly what he done.

"A witch never reveals her... Tricks" Rosaline replied, the words sounded more like a question than a reply.

"Let's go, the others maybe are outside waiting for us. And you need to rest, you're lucky because you didn't die" Stardust said, he was pretty worried about the health of Leonidas, it's almost impossible to a human for survive in those electric shocks.

/Some hours later... /

"I researched, A-03 it's the nickname to Alexandria Zero Three, the most important experiment. They tried to make a human gun that can kill the God's. Hmm... Here says that A-03 have microorganisms in her blood, with those microorganisms she can be close to a living shield, but if she doesn't use her articulations the microorganisms will give backfire, making the part of the body impossible to use. Exploding the microorganisms they made a new source of power, it's called the Neo-Sphere in order with the form of the microorganisms in her body, using both light and darkness power, and she can feed herself of power by eating demons and eggs of demons. Hmm, that's why they don't attack too much, they'll give her demons to upgrade her power to its limits." Rosaline said with some files in her hands, reading and resuming the text. "They have at least 250 years with the investigation, but 23 years ago with all the thing about Zero Reverse... They get an excuse to go to the human world getting people who maybe have those microorganisms, destroying their bodies in the Human World and they get their souls thanks to someone called Ha Des, he have some kind of power that can get souls and stuff like that."

"So, they faked the death of humans for take their souls and prove all in the Spirit Realm? What a mess! They faked the death of Alexandria... But why were they interested on Leonidas, they could killed him instead of testing him."

"You have a point... I have something interesting for all of you. This guy who called himself Divine is here, they cheat on him to teach them how to test psycho powers. The demons now have him as a Laboratory Rat, exploding his knowledge of the case and destroying him psychologically. Maybe if he doesn't die he would be a better person. For what I see in this records, he's saying sorry for a whole week while demons punish him until he gets mad. Poor little guy." Rosaline chuckled at the end, he's getting a 'good time' in there.

"Now what we could do? With her anger about all Leonidas words she'll get more power. We need to stop it before it's too late." Yusei suggested.

"What if we kill Divine? or whatever is called. Or not kill him just bring him here and explode him by ourselves" Rosaline said with malice in her face.

"We aren't going to kill nobody until the real war start. The only one who can stop this is Leonidas, if he doesn't make things right she'll destroy without any issues. But if Leonidas show her that he still loves her, she will not destroy nothing because of her love." Stardust said taking a sip of his coffee, he was really tired.

"You always make things boring! I can't have fun! Rosaline wants blood and extremities in all places!" Rosaline said with a childish tone.

"Don't worry, the fun will start later. And Izayoi, How'd y-" Stardust started before being interrupted by Aki.

"He tested me with that thing before, it doesn't make nothing to me." Aki replied, looking to her hand remembering the past.

"Let's all rest and tomorrow talk to Leonidas, see you in the morning!" Stardust said faking a smile. When just him and Rosaline were left in the living room alone...

WARNING: In this point of the story we'll see some sexual content. Isn't my fault that you are 13 years old and you're such a perv. If you don't like this, get out of here if the next chapter isn't up.

YAOI Scene.

Nah, I'm kidding. It's a normal love making between a guy and a girl. I don't like too much the yaoi.

Stardust POV

All of the others were in their rooms, except for me and my beautiful wife. She sits in my lap and bit my ear.

"I think you remember the deal... Don't you?" She said seductively, making my whole body shiver.

"Yes, I remember the deal" I said, she's looking at me with those sparkles in her eyes, the same sparkles that I saw in her eyes the day when our first son started forming in Rosaline. She start kissing me. She put her hands around my neck and mines were in her waist. She opened her mouth and our tongues fight in a battle that nobody won. She stopped kissing me and she put her hand with mine, moving my hand to where her ass is. I feel my cheeks burning and she giggle. I remembered that she likes to play rude, but I'm not as dominant as her, so I can't satisfy her in that situation.

She barely break my tunic, and started licking my bare chest, I moaned in the process because I know she will be turned on with my moans. She licked my left nipple and with her right hand started to give pleasure to my other nipple. She just wants me to moan.

"It's my turn" I said by pushing her to the ground. With my teeth I unbuttoned her corset, and her chests were in my disposition.

"Hmmn... What do we have here?" I said while pinching her nipple with my fingers. I start licking around her right nipple until is erect and I do the same with the other. I lick her plane and strong abdomen and in the way down there's an obstacle, a piece of clothe. I remove it with my teeth and I lick her clitoris, making her moan from pleasure. I went down and lick her entrance. She put her hand in my head stroking my hair, but at the same time she was pushing my head up and down. Her moans make me crazy.

"I'm cumming!" she said between moans and she came in my mouth. God, her taste is so amazing. "Hmmn... Should I return the favor?" she pushed me and she put the zipper down, I only was wearing a boxer. My erection is more bigger than usual, making her giggle in excitement.

"I see you're specially big today. I think it's too much porn, little Hoshi." she said giggling and she started licking, teasing me with her tongue. It has been 7 years, I've been starving for some sexual attention, now is the moment. She put my whole length in her mouth, she's doing it slowly just for my desperation. I put my hand in her head and pushed her violently. She's moaning, and not from pain, it's for pleasure. What a masochist girl.

"God. Rosie, I'm going to cum!" I said to her and she stopped. She didn't want me to cum yet. I positioned between her legs and with a big thrust I entered. I get too excited and I didn't started slowly, I just went the most faster and deeper. She moaned my name, my real name. She put her hands in my neck and started to thrust too. We were synchronized in our movements, both chanting the name of the other, but for Rosaline wasn't enough. She stopped and pulled away, then she thrust her ass on my length, making her moan even more. 'she's wetter here than in her vagina' I thought. I start to thrust the most faster that I can. I can feel the insides on her tighten, she's close just like me. With a last powerful thrust we reached our climax and I lay down in the couch with her.

End of Stardust POV

"Well, they forgot about me. Now I have something for some fap." Rosaline's cat said before yawning, he saw all what happened.

Me: I put the Lemon as a sorry for short chapter. It's my first lemon so I think it sucks. Tell me your opinions in the reviews! Oh and I forgot: If you want your OC to appear, tell me in PM!

Leonidas: More OC's? Oh crap, you make your only girl OC to hate me. I don't deserve that!

Me: Yeah you do, now -insert sort of Mexican accent here- Rrrreview my frriends! (Not offending, I'm from Latin America too)

Mierda, se me antojaron unos Doritos.


	5. Lost Love part 2

Hey people of FF!

It's Leonidas here posting a new chapter! *screams from the fangirls* Thank you! Thank you! Oh and you, call me!

Nah, I'm kidding. So, Alex killed the sexy voice. Weird Mexican with mouth stuffed with Doritos, do the Disclaimer.

Weird Mexican with mouth stuffed with Doritos: *hskcjsjsgajdh* Leounidas dosent oun Iu-Gi-Ouh! 5D's Je onli oun jis Ou Cis.

Forget it, I'll do it myself.

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds I just own Leonidas and Alexandria, the rest are not mine. So don't demand me, I'm still young. *sobs* AND I want to thank you just3because3 for all his support!

Leonidas POV

Crap, this headache is getting me crazy. Since yesterday I was wondering what I would do to fix this... I called her the worst word ever, a monster. Damn, I'm hungry, I'll go to the kitchen and think about it later.

I walked downstairs and I get a surprise in the couch; Rosaline and Stardust, probably naked in the couch sleeping soundly. It makes my heart hurt... I slept with Alex like that one time, but not naked of course. But, it's a scar in there now. I can't act before thinking. I ignore them and I prepare myself a strawberry cupcake.

After eating I hear footsteps from upstairs, it was Aki. She didn't look in the couch and instead she came to the kitchen.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" Aki said pouring some milk in her cup.

"Not so well... Psychologically. But physical, yup I'm OK." I replied with no gains. I'm lost in thought, I miss her. I feel like shit, she would be better without me, it's better to die.

"I see, I'll take a shower. See you later." Aki said with her warm smile. But this time, not any hotness can melt this ice in me.

She's suffering by my fault, I just... I have fear of her? Why? Why should I have fear of her? I don't understand. I don't know what to do, I'm just speechless. My mind did that, my mouth muttered the words and my heart... I didn't talk with my heart. I still love her, I never saw her cry except when I made the wedding proposal. I sucks, I want her to be in my arms, kissing me and telling me that she loves me. I'm like Rosaline said... Pathetic. I'll find her and I'll save her of those monsters.

End of Leonidas POV

Some hours later...

"We need to interrogate him, he knows more about this subject. We'll go to the laboratory again and find him. You will come with us, but Leonidas, you'll stay." Feather said, taking the files that Rosaline gave him last night. "It's dangerous because you don't show any power out of normal."

"It's OK, I'm still tired as well." Leonidas said emotionless, looking to the ground. He didn't want to talk about it.

"But what if he try to... You know, get control of one of us." Ruka muttered, remembering her time in that horrible place.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Stardust will destroy the brainwash effect or if he try to get you by force there's Rosaline." Feather explained, moving his hands. Rosaline just sighed and Stardust make a weird sound.

"Hmph! That jerk will not say nothing, he knows us, so-" Jack said before being interrupted by Stardust.

"We need to push him at his limits, he knows you all, so he'll be scared of you. And if Rosaline interrogate him he'll be more scared because of the psychic similarity. It's talk-or-die situation." Stardust said watching the files in Feather hands.

Hours later...

"Stop it! *cough* what do you *desperate breathing* want?" Divine said while trying to push Rosaline's foot of his throat.

"We need more info about the experiment with A-03 and if there's any cure." Rosaline said with a chuckle, making Divine more scared.

"What you'll give me in exchange?" Divine said in desperation, looking everywhere except Rosaline's eyes.

"Your life, do you think that I'll not kill you? Aren't you?" Rosaline said maliciously, grabbing his hair to make him look her in the eyes. "You're in a bad position right now, cooperate and don't worry. If you don't, forget about being alive."

"Give me freedom, and I'll tell you all calmly OK? Just *cough* let me breath at least" Divine said breathing hardly, his air was going away.

"Hmm... What do you think, we should take him with us?" Rosaline said looking to Stardust, Feather was guarding the with Jack and Rua. The others were watching and Yusei talked first.

"No way! He, with us!? After all!?" Yusei almost yelled, making Stardust shook his head.

"If you want to interrogate him calmly, he'll be your responsibility. If he scape or do anything related to kidnapping, brainwash or murder, you'll be the responsible. It's your decision now, it's important to know the info about the experiments. And the other condition is that he'll be in a cell in the night." Stardust said, giving the conditions of he being here. That makes Rosaline giggle with sadism.

"Well, you'll be my little dog. I like cats but with a dog it'll more fun." Rosaline said pulling away from Divine, making him search for air.

"What have I done?" He said under his breath.

"A deal with the devil." Stardust said before chains appeared on Divine's hands. A sign of soul-taken.

"Hehe, now you're mine while you're here in the Spirit World. Isn't funny?" Rosaline said, chuckling while seeing the horrible face on Divine's face. "Let's go, this place is making me sick."

Another non-necessary cut of hours passed...

"The only way is making her literally die of hunger, if she eat more and more demons her power will upgrade more and more. But she have a limit, she can only eat 2 demons per day but that's enough to make her power upgrade to 4000." Divine replied shaking of fear, he didn't want to know what Rosaline will do with him.

"We need to fight with her for a entire day!?" Crow said with his hands in the sides of his head. He get a punch in the head from Rosaline.

"Of course not! We need to attack before she eat, you idiot!" Rosaline said facepalming.

"T-the other way is that she stops by herself, but I-i don't think that she'll do that" Divine said with fear, shaking more and more.

"Well, we'll do that. We should go tomorrow in late night." Stardust said taking a sip of tea.

"Uhm, what we'll do exactly?" Rua said, trying to figure out.

"Both plans" Stardust said simply.

"You lost your mind? Not in a million years she'll surrender to you!" Divine said with frustration.

"She'll not surrender to me. She doesn't lost her love, so she'll surrender to herself." Stardust said getting out of the living room. Stardust said that because he knows that someone is hearing what they're discussing. Leonidas was hidden in the kitchen, hearing all.

'She didn't lost her love... ' Leonidas thought, making him more confused. Then, he saw that Stardust make a wink to where he's... 'Oh, crap'

"Well, now go to your puppy-household." Rosaline said while smirking to Divine, who was shrugging his whole body.

"A-are you t-talking about the c-cell?" Divine said.

"Yes, now go or I'll make your legs to go" Rosaline said smirking, scaring Divine.

"Y-you k-know I c-can walk b-by mys-self." he said running of the room. Rosaline see the slight smirk in Aki's face.

"You're enjoying this." Rosaline said caressing the fur of her cat, that was in her legs.

"Hm... That words are for...? " Feather said, looking confused at Rosaline.

"To the one who's smirking to the whole situation." She simply replied and get up, walking to her bedroom with the cat in her arms.

In another place...

'Sayer get caught by them... I'll finish this by myself, and I'll make sure that his life will be a hell... And he'll be a monster like me.' She thought in the darkness of her room, playing with the bones of her food, smirking maliciously. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of her life in the Spirit World.

"Sayer knows your 3rd weakness?" A demon asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, so we're safe." She replied with a smirk.

Another stupid cut of 1 day and late in the night...

"This place looks suspicious, there's nobody." Crow noted, viewing the empty laboratory. "What if that bastard said our plan to them?"

"I don't think so, he's in a cell and I sense his movements. It's impossible." Rosaline said. She saw something important. "Guys, I think that this place isn't empty at all"

They saw a room with a lot of blood in the door, the blood was black so it was demon blood. Feather opened the door and he get a surprise. A lot of cadavers in the ground, organs scattered around the room.

"Holy crap, I think we're late or maybe a cannibal did this." Rosaline noted, the others were looking the cadavers with their hands on their mouths shocked.

"You aren't late, the fun didn't even started." A voice in the back of the room said. It's her, A-03, with blood in her hands and in her mouth. Her body was barely all black with some kind of scams, a part of her face have some of these black scams and another part have human skin, one of her wing is black and the other is white, her eyes crimson red and she have something remarkable; a big purple eye in the left side of her stomach. Yes, it was too late. Rosaline calculate her attack power, it's 4000 just as her defense.

"4000 ATK, this is going to be hard, I see you're intelligent enough to eat the entire place and make you more powerful, going in your own." Rosaline said, licking her lips on anticipation. This is going to be a real challenge.

"Heh, but I'm really looking for a real power; I have no need to hurt you if you give me the Wings Signer, that's my only petition and we'll not have problems." A-03 said, with a bigger smirk in her face. She look around the room and Leonidas didn't was there.

"You'll not eat nobody!" Feather said attacking with all of his power, A-03 didn't even move. She sights and make a ball of dark energy with her hand, the ball reached Feather, burning him in his side. He fell and went directly to the floor, Stardust went there and tried to calm him.

"Nice power, so bad that I'll finish this quickly." Rosaline said, using her ability to control the plants, using them as tentacles that grabbed hands and foots of A-03, she quickly destroyed them with her force and attacked Rosaline with the same form as she attacked Feather. Rosaline tried to resist but she couldn't, making a big explosion in the room. She ended in the wall with blood all over her face and cuts in her arms.

"Another one? You can give me the blonde and I'll not hurt you anymore, that's all." A-03 said, making a gasp from Jack.

"I'll not surrender that easy to you!" Jack said using his burning soul on A-03, making a little burn in her left arm, but it wasn't enough. Rua tried to attack and it just only made a little cut in her face, Aki tried to use her powers in her but it only fail, making A-03 angry. She use her entire hand to make a big orb of energy, destroying part of the room and hurting all, except Stardust who was kneeled.

"You're the last, it's rare that you didn't attack... You're more powerful, you can't hide your powers of me." A-03 said, preparing her orb and pointing Stardust. Then, something rare happened; wind, wind inside of a subterranean laboratory... That doesn't have sense.

"Nice trick, you should go to the circus." A-03 said sarcastically, but the wind didn't stopped, then she reminded something. The same wind in the park of Valencia, Leonidas always take her there. 'Why am I seeing this? Stupid mind, stop it!' she thought. Her hand with the orb was shaking. "Are you doing this, don't you?"

"Doing what?" Stardust replied.

"The wind and the memories! You're playing with my mind!" A-03 said with rage, her orb was getting bigger and bigger.

"Which wind? I don't feel any wind, here's pretty hot." Stardust replied, with a confused face.

"Wha-!? Stop playing with me! There's the wind!" A-03 said angry pointing to the room. The truth is, the wind was her happy memories, with him.

"A-are you crazy? *cough* there's no fucking wind in here" Rosaline said weakly.

"She's true, there's no wind here." Yusei said trying to sit.

"You're playing with me! There's the wind! And you're playing with my brain making me remember the past!" A-03 shout, but her orb went weaker when she remembered the day of his proposal.

"He's not doing anything, you're doing that by yourself." A voice in the door said, it was Divine who was looking in the room.

"What are you talking about!?" A-03 looked at Divine, who had a neutral face and voice.

"The wind gives you good memories, your mind is doing a battle with your heart. You don't want to hurt anyone, you just want to have a normal life, don't you?" He said.

"I... I-" She muttered before Stardust interrupted her.

"You can do what you want in your life, not what others want. You never lost your love. That's why I didn't attacked, you're just confused about what he said to you. Words have a strong power in persons, but he didn't said monster to your soul, he called monster your psychic not to your soul, he said that because he had fear of you. Inside of a wretched body is the woman that he's going to marry someday. That's the reality." Stardust said getting on his feet, the orb of darkness disappeared from her hands and she went on her knees, a single tear in her right cheek was enough. Behind of Sayer/Divine there was him, smiling, almost crying.

"I can't be forgiven now, I made wrong decisions and... I'm... I'm a murder literally." Alexandria (A-03) said, looking to the ground, the shine in her eyes disappeared. Leonidas put his hand on her chin, looking in her eyes. She saw all the emotions in his eyes, the same eyes that told her 'you're beautiful', the same eyes that told her 'I love you'. She started crying out her despair and suffering, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry for cut the moment but Leonidas it's pale and a kind of blue" Stardust noted, Alex (A/N: her name's too long, I don't like to write that much) stopped hugging him and he started to breath faster and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Sorry I-" Alex started but Leonidas interrupted her.

"What do you have there?" Leonidas asked pointing at her hip, there was a injection molding (A/N: I don't know how to write it on English) and there was a black liquid.

"I... Was looking for you to pour that in your blood but now I forgive you. That's the liquid that can form you as a Neo-Sphere." Alex explained showing the injection molding in front of him, he takes it from her hand.

"Did you know that we've planning on coming here today?" Stardust asked concerned.

"Well, you see... That Sayer isn't the real, it's a robot with some organic parts." Alex said moving the tip of her feet with guilt.

"That explains a lot..." Leonidas said looking the injection molding, he takes it and he put it near of a intravenous. That get Alex attention.

"Don't do that! You will... You maybe... Die" she said in a hurry trying to stop him, but it was too late. He injected the liquid into his intravenous. His skin was more pale and he put his hand on his head. Shaking uncontrollably, part of his skin were now black with scams, the eyes were crimson red and he has wings, just like Alex's.

"Why... Did you do that?" Alex said looking at him sadly.

"It's because I don't want to lose my love for you because of my conscience, If my mind told me that you're a monster, I'll be one too." Leonidas said giving his hand to her and she accepted his hand. "I love you that much... To convert myself in a monster, and live my monster life with you."

"R-really?" she said with some tears in her eyes. He nodded smiling. The tears finally got out.

"Yes, that's why I left myself in this place to find you." Leonidas said hugging her.

"But... How we'll come back to the Human World with this form?" Alex asked, tearing apart her tears.

"If they don't accept us, we'll be here... Forever" He told her very determined.

"What!? But... All of your efforts in the life... " She started and Leonidas put a finger in her lips.

" I-" he started but another voice cut him.

"Hold on! I can make things more easier, with black magic I can make you humans with those crazy powers of yours." Rosaline was that voice, with one hand around the neck of Stardust she put on her feet. "And you can form your bodies in that crazy transformation when you need it. The only thing I need is your blood."

"You... It's the only option? Can we trust her?" Alex said to her lover and he nodded.

"But, on the black magic is always a trick. Tell me, what's it?" Leonidas demanded, with a hint of angry.

"You can't eat meat, the most close to meat that you can eat is fish." Rosaline explained and the 2 Neo-Spheres nodded.

/After a wannabe-satanic-ritual of black magic and 16876356 sorry's later/

"*sniff* do I smell cupcakes?" Crow commented with hunger in his own words.

"There they were, 2 persons united by a love link, making cupcakes like in the start. A couple united by this link will never lost their love to their couple. Not even the end of the world, they will be together forever and they can forgive each other, because there will never be lost love between them. They can pass this danger by the link... The connection of true love. Isn't right, love?" Stardust said reflexive, looking to his wife who was sitting in his lap. She smiled and rested her head in his chest.

"Yeah, the love is the only thing that can break all the barriers, even the death." Rosaline replied, closing her eyes and hugging tighter Stardust. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Including a Demon Between them."

Me: We finished the first part! My OC Demon! Well, in the next we'll see Aki's Demon so prepare yourself! 2 special guests are coming! I'll give you a hint: One of them is blonde and the other is a boy.

Leonidas: Nobody will guess it, idiot.

Me: If you guess right, I'll tell you what's next and the plot of the next parts! Now, super-sized breasts, go there!

Aki: Very funny, review and you'll see mooooore lemons, if you don't review you'll see... Oranges(?

A la Manuela se ha dicho!


	6. He's Here

Hey there! I hope that you did see the one-shot of mother's day! Well, here we're with Aki's inner Demon! I'm looking for Betas I need one! PM me if you know someone or you can beta me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's or any other anime or show that it's here.

He was there, his sapphire eyes looking me disappointed and with sadness. The gun was in my hand, pointing to his head. He was kneeled, his face distorted and some tears in his eyes.

"You need to choose, Aki! You can't be like this for always! It's me or him!" Divine shouted behind me, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. I shot the gun and a drowned scream get to my ears... It was...

"YUSEI!" Aki screamed while breathing with difficulty, her hand in her chest. She was in her bed and the clock reads '2:57'. This is the 3rd time this week, nightmares like this... There was no explanation for the nightmares. Was the feeling of Divine chasing her? The door opens and there was Stardust. She started crying and he hugged her comfortably in order to calm her down, this started happening 3 days before, 3 weeks after all Alexandria thing. Rosaline was out checking the castle and Feather went to scan the zone in order to find any Demon hideout.

"Shh... Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. Nothing wrong is going to happen, it was a nightmare, now you're here, protected... Yusei's alive, sleeping. Stop crying." Stardust words of encouragement make her fast asleep in his arms, he putted her in her bed and leave her there after comforting her.

After leaving, he went in his own bed lost in thoughts.

'Why is she having those nightmares? What does it means? Why now after all? Why is she killing Yusei? Why...? I need to find a solution, this is going too far.' Stardust thought, rubbing his head and trying to sleep.

Next morning...

"If we analyze the situation, I have some theories, you see: her nightmares always ends 3 minutes before 3:00 Am, her nightmares started the exact amount of 3 weeks after Alex moved here, in her nightmares the exact amount of people is 3... It's maybe a patron." Leonidas adjusted his glasses. After hearing the situation, he offered himself to help Stardust.

"3... I remember that one day she told me that her favorite number is 3." Yusei said. They were in the living room; Yusei, Stardust and Crow were in a couch across Leonidas, Jack and Alex couch, the twins were distracting Aki.

"Anything more with the number 3?" Stardust asked and Alex nodded.

"The exact day when she was registered was March 3, according to the files. And, the day when she dueled you, Yusei, was June 3. June is divisor of 3." Alex said looking to her notebook.

"The number 3 have some kind of influence on her..." Jack noted, crossing his legs and his hand on his chin. This was frustrating.

"Black Rose Dragon it's a lvl 7 monster, isn't divisor of 3." Crow was as bored as Jack, but this is necessary. Suddenly, Alex almost puke her coffee when she saw a file, all in the room looked her waiting for a reply.

"The birthday of Sayer, March 3. The same day when Aki went to Arcadia Movement. March is the third month of the week. This is getting on my nerves... What's all about?" Alex said grabbing her own hair in frustration. Suddenly, a light shined on Stardust head.

"Sayer is the key on this, he's maybe manipulating Aki by this method, I don't think that this is a coincidence." Stardust said and all nodded.

"I'll investigate personally this, maybe tomorrow she'll have a nightmare." Alex said closing her book and getting out of the room.

"Aki..." Yusei muttered without being heard. He was worried, more than worried... Why was she dreaming that? Maybe... Maybe he's here, coming for us, coming for revenge.

2:54 Am, Alexandria's POV.

Silence, just 3 minutes for 2:57 Am. Stardust said that when it's 2:50 she starts painting and making moans of pain. But nothing, silence, total silence. What's happening?

I hear steps, they're from Aki's room. I heard the moans, 3:55 Am. I get out of my room and I entered. I see a guy with red hair and a coat, he was using dark magic on the sleeping Aki. He sense me, he stopped. He started attacking me while I avoided all of them, I use dark energy to fight him but it's difficult. Then, he used a kind of power that I didn't know, it was aggressive, with a lot of emotion... It was like psychological... Wait! That's it! Psycho powers! I use my power of darkness and the both powers together exploded. The mysterious man chuckled and told me something; 'You only have 33 minutes.' I check the clock, it's 3:00 Am. The three is the key, if I need to destroy this guy before that hour I'll do it, she's... The only one that can comprehend me. I attack desperately to the guy, he is strong but not like my ultimate form. I don't have enough energy to use my last form, but I can stop him... I know that I can! For Aki's sake!

His punches and mines were almost at the same time. He's too fast, I can't reach him and he's too strong... 3:27 Am... I know that I can, I can't give up! But I'm exhausted. Wait, he isn't fighting with all his force, he's just being fast and I'm doing stronger orbs of energy by any passing seconds, he just wanted me to get too exhausted and distracted. It's too late. I see him laughing and I stopped attacking, he disappeared and Aki made her last scream before... Boom! A huge explosion could be heard, Stardust was the first one to get here, the others were behind him. I get up and opened the door to Aki's room. Blood, dark purple blood all over the room and a huge hole in the wall. I went to where the hole is and I see Aki, smiling maliciously to me, the blood in her clothes. She proceed to put on a white mask and her outfit changed, black tunic with hood, she didn't was wearing shoes and she disappeared from view. I yelled her name. It was my fault. Frustration, for not being able to save her... Because I was stubborn, I should called Stardust or someone for help... But no, I did it by myself. Why!? Why I did that!? She since I've been here treated me like someone special, she always tell me about her Black Rose days and the difference between her and me... She made me look the life different. Now she's with that psychopath. I clinched my fists, punching the ground while Leonidas was consoling me. Telling me things for make me feel better, but nothing made me feel better.

Why... The only word that I muttered. Yusei looked at the hole, he was about to cry, just like Ruka. But really, why? What happened to me? I was being egotistical in the situation, I can't manage all by myself, I know that but... This time... This time I didn't make it...

Another hours cut...

I was in the shower, the cold water against my naked body. This isn't calming me. Guilt, pain and hurt... A silence suffering, Izayoi...

"Aki... I'm sorry, wherever you are." I said cleaning my wings. Then, I felt 2 hands grabbing my back, 2 warm arms embracing me...

"Isn't your fault, we were asleep and we couldn't help you." he said with butterflies kisses on my neck, causing me moan.

"Hmmn... I told you we'll have this when we got married." I said trying to push him away. He giggled.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you, just a nice shower with my soon-to-be-wife, or maybe make out with my soon-to-be-wife in the cold water and naked. That isn't sex." he said biting my neck, making me moan more and more. Then, I feel something on my breast and I slap him.

"I told you that-" I started but he putted my hand in his pectorals, moving down from his abdomen and then...

"Don't you like what you feel? That's how I feel when I touch you. If you want to feel more, let me feel too." I think that that's what I listened, I was in completely trance touching his body. He proceeded to touch my breasts gently, he kissed me with that passion and burn in his eyes and I followed him in his game... I want to play with him everyday.

And after that movement, I feel something...

"L-leo... There's s-something hard pressed against my butt." I said to him, he widened his eyes and pulled away touching his member.

"S-sorry! I got excited and he... You know..." he said to me nervous moving his hands but the member was still in view. It was pretty big but not so much. Perfect. I just stared at his second head blushing, he stepped in making less distance between us...

/Meanwhile on Yusei's POV/

3... Why 3? That fucking number, the number of my nightmares, now she's gone. I could've save her! I didn't focus on her, I was busy with other stupid thoughts... Now she's gone.

I want her to sit next to me and tell me that isn't my fault for not being able to be there for her, but no. This time, Divine will never comeback and I'll make sure of that, I'll do it with my own hands! And he... No, what am I thinking? I... No, not again! I don't want to kill a human being, I don't... But he, he just did that, he doesn't deserve his life! He even killed children... Yeah, not only Aki, childrens too! I'm going to find her and do whatever in my power to save her because I lo- wait, what? I... Love her? What am I thinking? Maybe I'm overreacting about the whole situation, it's just that, yeah.

/Meanwhile in Leonidas POV/

Her skin pressed against mine, the warm (yeah, I changed the temperature) water covering us and her kisses. I'm going to get crazy. Her hands touching my bare chest, making me shiver; her pale smooth skin and her breasts... Her breasts are amazing. The best making out session ever. I'm excited and we're naked, in the bathroom, kissing and together. Someone would think that we're having sex, but my self-control is there to prevent that. My first rule as a good boyfriend is: No sex until the marriage, and worst without protection. I pulled out of her kiss when I almost forgot to breath.

"Eres asombrosa... Despues de tanto tiempo. (You're amazing, even after so much time)." I said making her blush even more.

"Realmente piensas eso? (Do you really think that?)" She said looking to the ground in embarrassment. She looked so cute.

"Si, ahora... Podemos ir a un lugar mas seco? (Yeah, now... Can we go to a place more dry?)" I said biting her eyes and she smiled maliciously. She stopped the water and we went out to her room.

This is going to be interesting.

/Meanwhile on Kye's POV/

Meow.

/End of POV. Third person POV/

Some days later...

"After investigating, the most logical place is the coord. 3,33. It's all I found." Alex said showing the entire investigation, at least it have 29 pages of explanations and information.

"Well done, let's see if it's there. Let's go in 25 minutes, get ready." Stardust said seeing the documents. All of them nodded and went to search equipment. "That Sayer guy... Is he the demon, isn't it?" Rosaline asked seeing a file of Sayer.

"For what I see, it's him. We can't fight him, it's about Aki this time. It's her Demon and she need to fight against her inner Demon." Stardust said seriously, making Rosaline and Feather nod.

In some other place...

"I've missed you so much, my dear Aki." He said rubbing her hair. She, expressionless nodded. "Where's your Savior now? I'll wait for you, Fudo Yusei... "

Well, yeah. Divine is the worst person I've ever known, so of course it's a villain. Will Yusei save Aki? Will Aki choose Divine? Will Kye have a damn glass of milk? Read and find out.

Sorry for short chapter.

Oh tio, esto anda hasta los cojones!


End file.
